


First Kiss

by Abyssinian



Series: Building a Life Together [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssinian/pseuds/Abyssinian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unimaginative title, but that's what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

Stiles only glanced in the general direction of the window to assure himself that it was Derek, at the low thud. He had long since stopped being surprised, when someone came jumping through his window.  
"Hey!" He greeted the older man softly and turned back to his computer screen.  
After a couple of minutes of silence and Derek not moving the boy swirled his desk chair around to face the werewolf. He stared up at him with a mix of confusion and concern on his features. Usually the wolf would just lay on the bed or grab a random book and sit down somewhere to read.  
"What is it? You're scaring me."  
They had fallen into a comfortable routine of Derek coming over, mostly at night. He would stay sometimes, either he kept reading, when Stiles went to bed or crawl in beside the teen, if he wasn't already on the bed himself. Now Derek was just standing there, looking at him with slightly furrowed brows and an otherwise blank expression. Stiles stood up slowly and took a few hesitant steps toward the older man.  
"Derek?"  
"Can I..." His gaze flickered between the younger man's eyes and his slightly parted lips. "May I kiss you?"  
"Wha...?" His eyes grew wide and his mind ran wild. He desperately tried to calm his racing thoughts and equally out of control heart.  
"Stiles." Derek whispered.  
His heart jumped and stuttered. "Hn..." He blinked a few times. "Yeah."  
The alpha searched his amber eyes for rejection he didn't find and inched closer, giving the teen every opportunity to back away, if he changed his mind. He barely brushed their lips together in a chaste touch. Derek lifted his head a little to look at Stiles. The boy gazed right back, dazed. He had lifted his hand without realizing, touching his fingertips to the stubble covered strong jaw. Derek's face came closer again to kiss him firmly this time, moving his lips lightly across Stiles', until the boy pushed at his chest gently. The werewolf immediately took a step back, with a terrified look on his face, as if he had made a huge mistake, regret all over his body. His shoulders tensed and he moved farther back, towards the window. His instinct to run, before Stiles could completely crush his heart was too strong, while the boy stared at him. His outstretched hand hit the window frame.  
The small noise startled the teen. "No." He stretched out a hand toward the other man.  
A multitude of emotions ran across the alpha's features, while he tried to decide whether to actually run or see through what he had started to do or give into his wolf and force himself on the boy. The decision was taken from him, when Stiles grasped his wrist nudging him forward. Derek resisted for a second, before he gave in.  
"You are not going to get to run from me. Not after this. Not when you started it."  
The wolf let out a low whine.  
"Too late wolfy, you're in it now. No way in hell you're getting rid of me anymore."  
Derek Hale almost looked as if he was going to cry. Stiles couldn't have that, so he took a deep breath to steady himself and lunged forward, crashing their lips together in a hungry wet kiss, moving his inexperienced lips over the older man's. After a shocked couple of seconds the wolf reciprocated the kiss, with much more finesse to his sure movements, taking control quickly. One of his hands had fallen to the boys hip, while the other one ran up and down his neck. Derek parted his lips and let his tongue flick across Stiles' bottom lip, asking for entrance.  
The teen stilled, opened his eyes to look at the wolf, never losing the contact of the older man's mouth. "Please don't run anymore." He said against his lips.  
"I'll try." The alpha breathed and let his tongue dart out again, slipping in between Stiles' slightly parted lips. He angled his face and started to explore the younger man's mouth, when he opened it wider. Stiles moaned into Derek's mouth, his tongue fighting a losing battle for dominance. The hand on his hip moved a little up and under the hem of his shirt, sending delicious shudders through his spine. When he remembered he had hands, Stiles sent them exploring the wolf's marvelous body. His hands dipped under his shirt as well, reveling the feeling of flawless smooth skin under his palms and the stark ridges of the muscles. After a few minutes Stiles had to come up for air. He took the alpha's head in his hands and leant his own back, heaving deep breaths.  
Derek held the smaller male upright with one hand and let the other slide down from his neck to rest over his racing heart. He followed the insignificant pull of the younger man's hands and attached his lips to his throat just beneath his jaw. He kissed, sucked and licked down the slender column and left an impressive bruise above the collar bone. Stiles had caught his breath again and pulled Derek's head up to face him, smiling at the older man. Derek's cheeks were deliciously flushed, his eyes wide with blown pupils and his lips were slightly parted. The werewolf pressed another soft close lipped kiss to Stiles' lips.  
The boy stroked his flat hand across the bearded cheek of the older man, enjoying the tickle.  
"Why now?" He looked straight into Derek's eyes. They had been so comfortable around each other lately, he hadn't expected anything to change about that. Though there had been the incident the week before, where Stiles had woken up to a full body werewolf blanket, spread over his front from head to toe. They had fallen asleep side by side, like many times before, but the alpha had never come too close to him, only lightly touching, if at all.  
Derek closed his eyes for a moment, slightly ashamed of his lack of impulse control. "Scott told Isaac you met a girl yesterday, when you were at the movies."  
He chuckled hard for a couple of seconds. "Oh my god, I have to thank Scott for being the dumb puppy that he is."  
The wolf frowned at him.  
"How would I fit anybody else in my bed, since you have taken up residence there almost every night? And why would I want to?"  
"You're a teenage boy."  
"Exactly the reason why I sure as hell won't kick out the hot hot werewolf, who keeps me save."  
"Is that all I am? Good looking and secure."  
Stiles pressed his palms into his eyes and shook his head in exasperation. "God, how could that bitch screw you up so bad." He mumbled to himself.  
"What?"  
"You think I would keep you around all the time, most nights in my bed, if I didn't like you for you? All your broodiness, bad temper, bad with words, all of it."  
"Am I that bad?" The wolf asked meekly.  
The human boy threw his arms around the others neck and hugged him close. "You are caring and gentle, despite what you want people to believe." He whispered into the werewolf's ear. "I want you for you, not because you're practical." Stiles drew back to look at him. "That's the reason why I waited for you to make the first move, Derek. I needed you to want it, too."  
"I want you." The alpha replied hesitantly.  
"You have me and just so you know, I'm persistent." The teen smiled wide.  
"I noticed."  
The boy tried to snatch another kiss, but the wolf held him back touching their foreheads together.  
"You are seventeen." The older man sounded desperate.  
"So?" He tried to catch his eyes but the angle hindered him.  
"Stiles." His name was a mere breath.  
"What is it, Derek?" He asked quietly.  
"You are so young and I...I'm broken, Stiles."  
Stiles brushed his lips past the older man's cheekbone to his ear, hugging tighter again.  
"Let me mend you."  
"Stiles..." He sighed.  
"I can, I promise."  
"I want to believe you." The arms around Stiles' waist tightened, their bodies fitting so beautifully together, that the teen melted into the werewolf, while he dropped his head to nuzzle the human's neck, rubbing, licking and kissing occasionally.  
"What do we tell the pack?" Derek asked at some point quietly.  
Stiles stiffened a little. "Nothing."  
Derek suddenly righted himself and stared at the boy in front of him.  
"I don't want them to know. Not yet."  
"They will smell me on you." The alpha cautioned.  
"You've been all over me for months. Scott actually asked about it awhile ago and as it was the truth then, I told him that you sometimes stayed long to do research. So, me smelling like you is neither new, nor do we have to explain it."  
"Okay. What about your father."  
"Not a subject I'm gonna touch anytime soon, as is telling him about your wolfyness. Same category."  
"Okay, telling your dad, total taboo, I get that. But why not the pack? Not that I'm objecting."  
"They can't keep anything to themselves and that would result in my father finding out and probably shooting you. So for now, not telling anybody about our changed relationship status."  
"I can live with that."  
"Good." Stiles' hand had moved to the waistband of Derek's jeans and skimmed his finger along it to the belt buckle. He looked down, when he noticed the cold metal. Derek noticed the position of his hand as well.  
"No. We can't."  
"What?" Stiles hadn't thought of the implication yet and looked up, not removing his hand.  
"We can't." The wolf grabbed his hand away from his middle.  
"I.. no, I know. I..." The teen looked away, out the window. "I know I'm always complaining that I'm still a virgin and how I want to get laid, but..." The wolf squeezed his hand to continue. "I don't think I'm ready."  
Derek tugged him towards the bed, when he had noticed the clock. "You should sleep, it's getting late."  
"You staying?" He sounded hopeful.  
"Yeah." Derek stripped down to his boxers and got into bed. "You coming?"  
"Be right there." When he changed in the bathroom and brushed his teeth, he got slightly nervous about the practically naked man in his bed. He padded back to the bed and stood in front of it, with burning cheeks. Derek could sense his nervousness and stretched a hand out. Stiles took it after a minute and let himself be dragged under the covers, where he instinctively snuggled into the warm side of the wolf.  
"Why can't we have sex?"  
"Hm?"  
"You said we can't have sex. Why?"  
The older man dragged one hand across his face, taking his time to find an appropriate answer and sighed. "This isn't just me. If we had sex now, I would most likely lose control of my wolf and I could hurt you. I can't risk that." He whispered the words soothingly, beside Stiles' ear. His only answer was a content hum, as the younger man drifted off to sleep.


End file.
